Powerless
by AglonAuthor
Summary: **SEQUEL TO TEST SUBJECT** Sam was always determined to find out Spiderman's true identity. And Peter was determined to find out Spiderwoman's true identity. When both Sam and Peter are kidnapped, they must work together to escape; and along the way, revealing secrets. Pretty much a Spider-man crossover.
1. Chapter 1

1: Sam, Meet Peter

**A/N Yay! I'm doing my sequel now! So if you haven't read Test Subject, it would help if you did. So if you haven't, go on and head over there right now and read it. :) Please enjoy Powerless!**

Usually people don't adopted THEN marry. Well that's what Tony Stark did. His daughter, Sam, had been adopted at age twelve. Not long before she was to become thirteen. About a month before he had done so, CEO of Stark Industries quit. Although, as always, Pepper Potts came back. She returned to him a couple of months later. She had already known Tony adopted Sam by watching the media. When Sam was fifteen, Tony Stark married Pepper Potts.

For the first week, Sam was a bit sour with Tony. The whole reason he adopted her was because SHIELD had invented a serum ready for testing. Sam was the subject. She was utterly convinced Tony didn't really want her until her birthday came around. They grew on each other, and formed an unbreakable father daughter bond. Anything that was to waver or shake this connection immediately dissipated.

The serum that was given to Sam was made up of DNA strands of each Avengers member. She earned the power of each person. She was very strong and athletic because of Steve Rodgers' DNA. Or better known as Captain America. She became very intelligent from her father's brain power and knowledge. She could grow and inch and go slightly green then destroy things in large quantities. This power she got from Dr. Bruce Banner, AKA The Hulk. She was nimble and good with any fire arm, thanks to Black Widow. Or as the team knows her as, Agent Natasha Romonoff of SHIELD. Sam was one of the best marksmen in the country, but not the world. Hawkeye, or Natasha's partner in crime fighting Clint Barton, most likely wouldn't be happy if she surpassed his level of skills. Sam was the one and only, ultimate Avenger.

Two months after adoption, Sam was given more abilities. She went on a field trip to a science lab when she was bitten by a genetically altered spider. Sam soon realized she could cling to any surface and had inhuman balance and agility. Any acrobatic skills seemed to come naturally as if she had been doing it her whole life, which she hadn't been. Sam got a strange tingle in the back of her head when something was coming towards her. It was like an alarm. It felt a bit like what it did when your foot fell asleep. Although it was amazing, her happiness didn't last.

Not long after gaining control over her new found spider abilities, Sam's school was attacked by a band of robbers. During that battle, she was shot. That is when her father learned of her being Spider-girl. Although, throughout the years she has changed her name to Spider-woman.

Here she is now, in High School. It's been four years since the bullet pierced her leg. She was sitting at a table near the corner of the cafeteria. Sam always tried not to draw attention. She was already followed around by T.V. reporters and tabloid writers for being the daughter of Tony Stark alone. She didn't want any other reason to be poked or prodded.

Sam's friend Megan sat across from her. They had been friends for a long time. Megan had joined the orphanage when she was seven. She and Sam had become friends immediately. "Hey Sam," said Megan.

"Hey Meg."

"So have you finished the science project?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sam said, "I finished it last night. It was actually pretty fun."

"I agree," she told her. "I'll be presenting my video tomorrow. Are you doing yours today?"

"Yes," said Samantha with a smile. "I'm sure you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will," replied Meg with a wide grin. "What topic did you choose?"

"Genetics."

"Cool. I chose evolution."

"That'll be interesting to see."

While they were talking, another person walked up. He had on glasses, and he was pretty tall. "Hey Meg," he said.

"Hey Pete!" Meg said excitedly. She stood up. "Sam, I don't think I've properly introduced you to my boyfriend Peter yet."

"No, you haven't." She turned to Peter. "I've heard a lot about you though."

"Hi. My name's Peter Parker."

"My name's Samantha Stark, the one and only."

"That's great! It must be awesome to live with Tony Stark!" Pete said, switching into his science nerd self.

"Well it's interesting to say the least," said Sam with a laugh. She already kind of liked Peter. He seemed like a nice guy.

"Did you do that science project?"

"Yeah. I did genetics. You?"

"The same. I focused more on cross genetics than just the generality of genetics really."

"Interesting. I'll be waiting excitedly for your presentation." Peter smiled.

"The same to you." He and Megan walked off, leaving Sam to wander her thoughts.

**A/N Not much excitement, but trust me when I say things will get exciting. I'll try to update weekly. Thank you all! \(^^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

2: Scars and Cupcakes

**A/N Okay, I have a system now. I will up update every other day. On Thursday, I won't able to update because I'll be busy with choir and sconesRtasty, Noodle Fanatic, and I want to go shopping for our superhero costumes (see 50 Rules to the Avengers for clarification). sconesRtasty, I gave Sam a Bumblebee Camero in honor of you.**

**\(^^)/ Enjoy!**

Sam drummed her fingers on the wheel of her Bumblebee Camero. She was a big Transformers fan and was excited to get the car. She had had it for about a year now. Sam actually owned five cars. A Lamborghini, a Fahrari, a Porsche, the Camero, and a custom made car. The custom one was magenta and turquoise, just like her Irongirl suit. It was bullet proof and had the most up-to-date technology that Tony had installed for her. JARVIS was included with all of the cars, thanks to her father. The custom car was the only one with the ability to auto-pilot. The custom made car was her favorite, but she only drove it when going to press conferences or missions. The black and yellow Camero was the one she used the most often.

Sam drove further past the stoplight, heading to Stark Tower. Or Avengers Tower as some said. It really depended on who you were asking. Sam's phone rang, it's special tone revealing it was Megan. Sam answered it through the car speakers. "Hey Meg."

"Sam, I don't know what to do." It was Meg alright, but she sounded like she had been crying. Sam's brow furrowed in both confusion and sympathy.

"What? What's the matter?"

"Peter. That's the matter."

"Boyfriend troubles?" asked Sam with a slight half smile on her face.

"I guess you could say that," muttered Megan dejectedly. "Whenever we're together on a date, or even just talking after school, Pete leaves for some reason. I don't know what's up."

Sam drove quietly for a moment or two, trying to get her words right before she said them. "Well, is there any type of sport or activity he might be doing?" She knew it wasn't likely, but gave it a try anyway.

"No. We just talk when he looks away and says he has to go. It's getting to be too much." Before Sam could say anything Meg continued. "Not only that, but he's been having more scars show up lately. I'm worried Sam, I don't know what he's doing!"

Sam knew it was a serious situation, but she couldn't help but smile. "You sound like an overprotective mother."

"Well what else should I act like? Should I just ignore his injuries until he ends up with a broken leg? A concussion? Brain damage?"

"Meg, Peter can't be doing anything that bad. I highly doubt that whatever's going on us going to give him any lasting problems. Just try not to worry and things will be fine, I promise."

Sam could hear Megan sigh on the other end. "Alright. But I've noticed it with you too." Sam stiffened. Meg had brought this subject up before. She had no idea she was Spider-woman. Everyone knew she was Irongirl, but SHIELD and the Avengers were the only ones who knew she was that Spider-powered kid that showed up four years ago. "Look, I know that you have your own Ironman—"

"Girl."

"—suit, but that should protect you! It should keep you from getting injuries! And I don't understand why, but you just happen to disappear and the POP up about twenty minutes later! I know I've asked this before, but I'm asking it again: What is up?"

"Look, Meg—"

"Don't you DARE make an excuse to hang up!" Sam was caught. She mentally swore at Megan's persistence.

"Megan, sometimes things are better left unheard, sometimes words are better left unsaid."

Sam could faintly hear Meg mutter, "Les Misérables fan." Sam smiled at that. Indeed she was. And indeed, yes, she quoted Jean Valjean. "Fine then. I know that either you'll tell me someday, or I'll find out sometime." Sam gave a single laugh.

"I don't doubt that." She saw Stark Tower coming into view. "Hey, I've gotta go. You wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"I can't, I'm going on a date with Pete."

"And a date takes all day?"

"Well…no…but—"

"It's okay Meg. My dad's forcing me to go to a press conference now that I think about it. I won't have much time either."

"Well I'll look for you on TV tomorrow."

Sam chuckled. "I won't be hard to find. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Sam pressed a button on the wheel, ending the call. She was right. Megan would find out if Sam didn't just tell her. She would have to either go as Irongirl more, or be a bit sneaker about going out as Spider-woman. The most extreme sneak out she had ever done was at a bowling ally last summer. She was at a Megan's birthday party when she got a text from her dad saying: Avengers Assembling ;) Exactly that. She seized the opportunity to be Spider-woman for the mission. She wasn't really an Avenger, but she liked to tag along on some of the battles. Sam went into the bathroom and snuck out through the ventilation system, her Clint DNA and spider powers helping her along the way. The mission was stopping a terrorist. Wasn't all that bad. She got away with several scrapes and a twisted ankle which healed pretty quickly, thanks to the super soldier serum in her blood.

Sam pulled into the underground garage. She got out of the car and locked it with two beeps echoing through the room. Stuffing the keys in her pocket, Sam went into the elevator and headed up to the den and kitchen level of the tower. Where the balcony was. She stepped out of the elevator after a few moments. Sam went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, searching for something to eat. She spotted a tray of fancily frosted cupcakes. The pastries sparked her interest and she took one out of its spot, going into the living room to skim channels on the TV.

Hopefully, the weekend would turn out to be another uneventful weekend just like any other. Well, actually, by her standards normal would be being swarmed by reporters, fighting some muggers, and building a little robot of her own. Although this weekend would be different. Tony had promised Sam that he would take her to his mansion in Malibu after the press conference. She was pretty excited about the brake from New York City. She wouldn't have the pressure of saving the world on her shoulders. Although she did like being Spider-woman, everyone needs a vacation. Even superheroes.


	3. Chapter 3

3: Conference

**A/N Here goes my speech. I have 57 reviews on Test Subject. Isn't that awesome? Well from my prospective, that's flipin' awesome. I have 4 reviews on this story. Not so awesome. I know I'm only on the third chapter, but nonetheless, I would love more reviews/alerts. I appreciate everyone who has read either/both this and Test Subject. I love that I have any followers at all and I'm grateful for what I have. Though it would make my day if you could just please take a moment of your time to post a simple review. That's all it takes, that's all I need. I'm extremely sorry if I'm sounding either ungrateful or like a jerk now. Again I really appreciate everything. Thank you.  
-AglonAuthor  
-Parker  
-Nightingale**

Sam really disliked press conferences. She didn't hate them, but she really disliked them. There was always loud talking, way too many reporters, and most of the reporters…they asked stupid questions.

Take the press conference she was currently at for example.

One of the reporters raised a hand and Sam nodded at the man. He stood up within the crowd. "Ms. Stark, are you currently in a relationship with anyone?" Sam visibly rolled her eyes.

"No, and I do not think that is important to the current conversation. This conference is to discuss the facts of Irongirl's last appearance." A blonde woman stood. "Yes?"

"Do you consider yourself safe when you use the suit?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"In my personal opinion, I don't think it's right for a child to literally WEAR a weapon."

"I'm sorry, but it is my personal decision to wear the suit and it is used for nothing but battles, I assure you."

The reporter sat down, but a man with glasses and red hair stood at the same time. "Are you considered an Avengers member?"

"Just because I am the daughter of an Avenger and I have fought with the Avengers only a few times does not make me an Avenger."

"Well what about Spider-woman? Has she become an Avenger?"

"I suggest that if anyone has questions about the Avengers or my love life, you just shut up." It had come out a bit harsher than she had intended, but it worked, and the room quieted. "Now as I said, we are here to ask questions about my last appearance as Irongirl. If none of you came for that, I suggest we just end this." Tony tapped her shoulder and Sam turned around. He pulled her a bit further away from the microphone.

"I'll take over." Sam nodded and her father went to the platform to speak. Sam sat down next to her mom and ignored what was happening. She had never gotten the hang of answering questions at a conference. Sam had full confidence in her dad, but she really kicked herself when it came to any type of public speaking. Pepper gave her an encouraging smile.

*::*::*::*::*::*

Sam was glad it was over. She was prepared to explode if she had to answer any more questions. She had always lived a quiet life before adoption, and that threw her off by a lot. She quickly got into the black limousine and she and her parents drove away. She leaned back and tried to push away all the thoughts in her mind. Sam's phone buzzed in her pocket, signaling a text. She took her phone out and read the message from Megan.

broke up w/pete.

Sam frowned. "Something wrong?" asked her mom. She looked up.

"Nothing really. Megan's just having love life problems."

"Well tell her if she needs advice she can come to me anytime."

"What exactly are you saying, Pepper?" asked Tony. Sam smiled and sent a reply. A few moments later she received a new message.

:'(

Sam didn't know whether Meg was being sarcastic about the response or actually serious, so Sam just remained a blank expression. She kept typing when the limo came to a sudden stop. Sam recovered from the slight jerk and looked up. "What's going on?" she asked.

"It looks like there's been some type of accident," explained Pepper. Sam rolled down the widow to get a better look.

"Car accident?"

"I don't think so." Sam saw several police cars surrounding an area on the sidewalk. The limousine began to move again, ever so slowly. Several cars headlights shone through the night, illuminating a scene near a bowling ally. Sam's heart seemed to freeze.

No.

Without a second though, she opened the door of the car and plunged herself into the dark street. She could hear both of her parents calling her name but Sam ignored. She easily dodged the slow moving cars and threw herself into the forming crowd. She pushed others away and got to the front of the scene. A police caught her trying to approach. "I'm sorry, no civilians," he said grimly.

"I am NO civilian!" she yelled. "I am Samantha Miranda Stark and she is my best friend!" Sam had never used her name to excuse herself from certain rules, but right now she could care less. She broke through the line of police officers and kneeled down next to Megan. Tears were streaming down both of their faces, Meg's visibly longer. "Meg. Meg, what happened?" Sam managed to choke out her words.

"Some people," she whispered, succeeding a painful smile. "I was mugged. Wanted my purse. Refused to—" she coughed heavily. Sam felt a bit queasy seeing Meg's blood soaked shirt. It wasn't blood that made her sick, but seeing it on her best friend.

"I'm sorry miss," said a police officer, "but we need you to leave." As he said this, the ambulance had showed up, and began to get Megan onto a stretcher. Sam felt a hand on her shoulder and her father's voice, but she didn't give a darn about anything he was saying right now. He managed to take her away back to the car. Sam did this absentmindedly, only thinking about the fate of her friend. She thought she saw the solemn face of Peter, but didn't give it a second thought. The way this was going, she saw two things happen.

Either Megan would live…

…or she wouldn't.

**A/N What will happen to Megan? What exactly DID happen to Megan? Find out, in chapter 4.**

**Exciting yet?**


	4. Chapter 4

4: Paralyzed

**A/N Okay, I'm SOOOOOO sorry. I meant to answer reviews like I did with Test Subject, but I forgot :( Sorry to anyone and everyone who reviewed previous chapters. I will start now.**

**Avengerlicious-Yes, it was sad wasn't it :( But yet, because of that, the plot thickens. Here is the next — as you put it — "chappie" :) And no, I won't stop!**

**shelby (guest)-Thank you for the compliments and thanks for being excited ;)**

**Brackenstar of Thunderclan-I knoooww, so sad :'( but every good story has sadness and trials**

**MikiMouze16-That's perfectly alright. I'm so glad you like my work and that you have read this :D**

A figure sat in the shadows of an abandoned underground Naval base. He sat in the corner, contemplating his choices of action. Another man, a bit younger than the latter, walked up to him. "Sir, we have a match." The man in the shadows perked up a bit.

He turned around on his swivel chair to face the man. "For which one, exactly?"

The boy gave him a file. "Spiderman." The older man looked through the file. There were pictures of a young man, probably still in high school. He was in various locations, some being at a school campus, two of the pictures were of him pulling off his shirt to reveal his Spiderman suit in alleyways. The most recent one was at night and he—Peter Parker according to the file—had a tear streaming down his cheek. The man held up the photo. "What exactly is happening in this picture?" he wondered aloud.

"Well you see sir, by what we could collect, he was on a date when his girlfriend left the building and shot by…" The younger man trailed off, as if afraid he would be punished for some reason.

"Shot by whom?"

"…by one of our heavies, sir," the man finished quietly. The leader stiffened in slight anger.

"I never gave the word! At that time we didn't have a match! Why was she shot? She's not Spider-woman for crying out loud! We could of been caught by SHIELD!" He spat out the last would in utter hate.

"W-Well, sir, he's—"

"Bring him to me and I'll take care of him," the man growled. The young recruit recoiled in fear and the leader turned back around.

"Y-Yes sir, I-I will sir." He feared for the heavy, and what the leader might do to him. He turned to hurry away when the leader called back.

"Oh, and Agent Towers?"

"Yes?"

"Samantha Stark."

"What about her sir?"

The man turned his head halfway with a terrible grin plastering his face. "Tell Agent Core to strike either her or Peter Parker at will."

*::*::*::*::*::*

Sam sat in the hallway of the hospital. She was literally twiddling her thumbs. The doctors had told her she could see Megan in a few minutes after everything was set up. She leaned back in the hard, cheap, plastic hospital chair. Megan would be alright, she would be fine, she HAD to be alright, she HAD to be fine.

A nurse came out of the room, making Sam look up. The nurse smiled slightly. "She'll make it through this." Sam looked down into her lap and was utterly relieved. She smiled a bit. "Although," caught the nurse. Sam looked back up, "she does have a permanent problem." She seemed to be trying to break the news easily. "Your friend, Megan, has paralysis from her hips down." Sam's eyes widened and she stood up.

"I want to see her."

The nurse nodded. "Right away." She opened the door and let Sam go inside. Sam stopped by Megan's bedside. Her friend looked up at her with her vibrant green eyes. Megan smiled.

"Hey Sam."

Sam sadly smiled. "Hi Meg." There was an awkward silence. "Megan, I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I should have done something, I know I should have!"

"Sam, there's nothing you could have done."

"No. I could have done something."

"What? What could you have done?"

"I-I could have stopped the man from shooting you!"

"You had no idea, how would you have saved me if you weren't around?" Sam didn't say anything. "Exactly. Sam, it could have been worse. I could have died for goodness sake!"

"You're paralyzed," muttered Sam. "That's not exactly GOOD!"

"It's not the best case scenario, but it's not the worst, don't worry." The nurse walked in.

"I'm sorry Ms. Stark, but you have to leave." Sam reached into her purse and took out her wallet. She took a wad of bills out when Megan stopped her.

"No Sam, it's okay, I'll be fine." She began to cry but continued her attempted smile.

"Well I'm not fine." Before another word could be said, she got up and left the room.

Sam walked down the hallway and into the elevator. She stood leaning against the wall of the small metal box. Sam checked her Starkphone, it revealing the time to be 10:26. She needed to get some sleep. Sam stepped out of the elevator and walked out of the hospital. She didn't go more than a few feet when she saw none other then Peter Parker. "Hello Peter," she said quietly. "Are you visiting Megan?"

"Well, no."

It seemed that a dagger hit Sam in the heart. "No?"

"No I'm-I'm not."

"Why not, exactly?" growled Sam. "You were at the scene where she was shot. YOU could have done something! Why was I the only one by her side when she was lying on the concrete sidewalk?!"

"Sam—"

"Don't even try! You just dumped. She was WORRIED about you Pete! She was worried about you getting injuries! You kept showing up with more and more scars! She was your GIRLFRIEND Peter! You just abandoned her!"

"Samantha, I didn't—"

Sam snapped. Her eyes slowly went from her calm icy blue to a fierce green. She tried to grab Peter's arm but he nimbly dodged her attempt. "You don't understand—" Sam managed to grab Peter and pulled him into a nearby alleyway, throwing him away from her. "Sam, I don't want to hurt you—"

"How could you hurt me more than I currently am?!" Sam slowly grew two inches, her voice turning into a growl. "I'm more torn than I ever could be! I'm being pulled in so many directions I don't know which way to turn!" She tried to land a punch on Peter's nose, but he sidestepped the blow easily. Easier than he should have. "You'd think my dad pays attention to me all the time, so proud of his Sam. But no! Honestly, he has no time for me. Our precious father daughter relationship that existed when I was thirteen and fourteen has disappeared! He never spends a moment just to listen to anything!" She threw another unsuccessful punch. "Many nights, he's far from sober! Drinks himself half to death he does! Then my mom's always at stupid board meetings, or across the country, sometimes the world!" He tried to hit Peter once more. "Megan was the only person that bothered to bare with me in everything and anything! You were there and didn't do a thing to save her!" Another miss.

"Samantha, you're over reacting!"

Sam stopped a moment and tried to consider. He was right. She was over reacting. She tried to calm down, shrinking back to her normal size. She started crying quietly to herself. "Sam, watch out!" She felt a tingling sensation in the back of her head. It was a bit like when your foot fell asleep.

She whipped around and someone hit her in the nose. She heard a nasty crack as the fist connected with her face and she stumbled backwards. She could feel blood running down her lips. She reached up her hand towards the sky and concentrated. She tried to avoid every blow using her spider-sense.

Eventually, the object she had summoned came into her hand. It was a sword. It was engraved with the finest of designs and Asgardian calligraphy. A mysterious blue jewel was at the end of the hilt. It was her Asgardian weapon. She had earned it a year before. She had gone to Asgard to the first time with Thor. They bargained with some dwarfs and this beautiful master piece was made. She could summon it, create lightning, and fly with it. Sam was the only one who could wield it. It was called Jużœl. Peter's eyes widened at the sight.

Sam pointed it at the attacker and a bolt of lightning hit him in the chest. Not enough to kill, but just the correct amount to stun him. She swiveled around to Peter and pointed the tip of her sword at him. "Get away. Get away and don't speak a word of what happened." The edge sparked menacingly with electricity.

Her spider-sense tingled and both her and Peter looked up to see a small sphere falling from the roof of the hospital. When it hit the ground smoke sprayed out. The white cloud fogged her vision and she coughed heavily. Sam took the collar of her shirt and put it over her nose and mouth. She heard rustling from not to far away. "Peter!" came her muffled yell from behind her clothing. A terrible crack echoed through the nearly empty alley. A yell of pain that sounded must like Peter came from a few meters off.

Sam felt her spider-sense going crazy. It was very overwhelming, and with the smoke bomb, it was hard to tell where it was coming from. She felt someone kick her roughly in the back. Jużœl hit the ground with a clatter as she fell to her knees and began coughing once her shirt fell off of her nose. She felt someone pull her up and restrain her. She began kicking and was about to yell before a cloth covered both of her available ways of air and she felt herself slipping away. As the fog cleared up the scene seemed to blur more. Sam continued to struggled before not even her super soldier serum could stop the drug from penetrating her body.

Darn chloroform.

**A/N Bum bum bum buuuuummmm! Where are Sam and Peter being taken? What do the attackers want? Find out in chapter 5 :)**


	5. Chapter 5

5: Test Subject…Again

**A/N Look at the title for this chapter. Eh? Eh? See what I did there? :) I'm sorry I didn't update! I was in Los Angeles on Saturday so that explains all the spelling and grammatical errors in the last chapter 'cause I was trying to write while on a bus, and I was lazy all the other days…I'm sorry! Thank you again for all the reviews, favorites, and follows!  
\(^^)/**

**Avengerlicious - Thanks! It did just get more interesting, didn't it? ;) Well here's the next…"chappie"! Oh my gosh, that word's awesome :D**

**Brackenstar of Thunderclan - Yeah, I purposely made her overreact. All will be clarified about that in this chapter. Thank you, and here's the update :)**

The first thing Sam realized when she woke up was that she had a severe headache. She grimaced and blinked her eyes, willing them to open. She couldn't see anything because it was pitch black, but she could tell her vision was blurry. Blinking, Sam tried to move but came to notice she couldn't. Looking around frantically, yet still trying not to hurt herself, she noticed that she was handcuffed to something. By the feel of it, it was a chair.

Sam tried to breath steadily and think back to what had happened. Hospital. Megan. Peter. Alleyway. Hulk-out. Fight. Ambush. She lifted her head up when she remembered Peter. Should she look for him?

'You're handcuffed to a chair, genius,' said a voice in her head. Right. Should she call out for him? Trying to find her voice, she opened her mouth. "P-Peter?" Her voice was scratchy and dry. She heard a groan from behind her. He was tied to a chair back-to-back with her. "Peter? Peter is that you?"

"Ungh…i's me…wha' 'app'ned?"

"We were ambushed. In the alleyway by the hospital." She reeled in pain. Talking actually kinda hurt. Be that as it may, she continued. "We've been abducted."

She heard Peter laugh/grumble. "Ah kidnappers…'m I right?

Sam managed to give out a small smile to the darkness. She closed her eyes and concentrated. There was a strange tingling sensation in her wrist, but Sam ignored it and continued her attempt in summoning Jużœl. For some strange reason, she couldn't. She tried harder and harder, and the tingling sensation went up to her shoulder, then a wave of pain shot up her whole arm. "Gah!" She yelled in pain and fidgeted in her chair, unable to sooth the pain very easily.

Sam's heart pounded. Okay, so she couldn't summon her sword, she was in a dark, cold room with Peter, and she had no idea where she was. It wasn't exactly turning out to be the greatest time of her life.

*::*::*::*::*::*

The Avengers team along with Pepper, who was leaned against Tony, sat in the living room of Stark Tower. "Who did it?" asked Tony harshly. "It's been four and a half hours since I last saw her! It's two-thirty in the morning, and my daughter is missing!"

"We'll find her," said Clint. "She'll be fine. We all know she'll make it through alright. I wouldn't be surprised if she walked into the room right now." As if searching for a glimmer of hope, Tony snuck a glance at the elevator.

"If I had just—"

"Don't you even think about trying to blame yourself," said Bruce sternly. "When she first went around as Spider-woman and Irongirl, she knew there would be risks."

"I want her back, safe in this tower," said Pepper. "You need to find her."

"And we will," said Natasha, standing up. "We can't keep this from SHIELD, so we might as well tell them. They could maybe even help." She turned to Clint. "Let's go." They both walked towards the elevator. Natasha turned back. "We start looking for suspects and areas starting tomorrow."

*::*::*::*::*::*

Sam breathed heavily. She had tried again and again to summon Jużœl to no avail. She lifted her limp head up. "P-Peter," she mumbled weakly.

"What?" He had gotten over the drug that had been used on him. His voice was clear and alert.

"I'm going to try something. It'll probably break the chair, then get away from me as soon as it does so."

"Okay."

Sam closed her eyes and was about to channel her anger when a door swung open to her right. Bright light flooded the room, nearly blinding both Sam and Peter. Without a word, the man walked over to Peter. "Peter Parker, Queens New York. Spiderman." Sam's heart leapt.

"Spiderman?!" she yelled in shock.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" said Peter in defiance.

"Oh I'm sure you do. We have photographical evidence. You really need to stop stripping to your suit in alleyways. There could be cameras for all you know." He walked around to Sam and grinned. "Ah, Samantha Stark. The greatest of prizes." Sam glared at the man before something clicked.

"I know you! You gave me the injection!"

"Injection?" wondered Peter. "What?"

"Indeed I am. Samantha Stark, Manhattan New York, Ultimate Avenger and Irongirl." Sam nearly sighed in relief. He didn't know she was Spider-woman.

"Ultimate Avenger?" asked Peter. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Oh Miss Samantha here will enlighten you."

"You really think I will?" she asked through gritted teeth. Anger boiled inside of her. She left the flood gates open. She could feel the Hulk coming until suddenly, it felt like she was prodded with a red-hot poker. She yelled in pain and went limp for a moment. The man chuckled. "No Hulk to help you here." His face then went serious. He leaned to Sam's eye level. She looked up. "Peter here wants you to explain what the Avengers' Injection is." He pulled out a knife and fingered it. "And if you know what's good for you, you will."

Sam's chest heaved up and down. She tried to shake away the pain. Reluctantly, she began to tell of her powers' origin. "When I was around thirteen I was adopted by Tony Stark. I had thought the only reason he did so was because I was needed for an experiment, and that was true. The experiment was called the Avengers' Injection Project." She looked at the man with a hateful gaze. "I had received all the powers of the Avengers; and as you can see, over the years I started to look and act like them too."

Her hair, once blonde, was now dark brown, nearly black. Her blue eyes remained, but had a green ring around them. She had begun to crack jokes more often and she really disliked being in big crowds. Sam took a moment to breath. "Then my entire school was taken hostage by criminals. I got out of that but barely, after being shot in both the arm and calf." She left out Spider-woman, not wanting either of them — especially the kidnapper — to know.

There was a pause, then Peter spoke. "S-Sam." The man smiled.

"You see, that wasn't so hard." The man put his finger under Sam's chin and lifted her face up so she could see him. "You both enjoy your last day of being heroes." Sam jerked her head away. "I've finished my retractor, and you're the first participants." He walked back to the door and two scientists walked in. "Your abilities will soon be mine."

**A/N Tada! Wow, pretty long (ish) chapter. I'm trying to make up from yesterday's non-existent update.**


	6. Chapter 6

6: Techie

**A/N Why haven't I updated in a long time? I have a valid excuse:**

**I was at Disneyland! :D!**

**They had an Iron Man exhibit, and it was more epic than epic goes! I got to do a suit up as Iron Man simulation! So please, I was at the happiest place on Earth. Don't ruin the happiness by murdering me…**

**Brackenstar of Thunderclan - Thank you, and thank you! I didn't really think his reaction was all that special.**

**Avengerlicious - Thanks! I didn't exactly update soon…but thanks!**

Sam's godfather had always taught her to look for the third of two options. She paused, trying to think.

1) She could just go along with this and wait to be rescued.

2) She could fight back.

Those were the two options. But what was the third one? Well, fight and give up were the main two, so what was in between?

3) She could manipulate the experiment.

Sam smiled. Steve had taught her well.

*::*::*::*::*::*

"Now?"

"No."

There was a pause.

"How 'bout now?"

Bruce sighed and turned around to face Tony. "Tony, if you want me to get any leads, I suggest you let me work." Tony humphed and turned around to go over to Clint. He opened his mouth but Clint held up a hand.

"Look. Natasha and I are going to scope out possible areas in a half hour. By examining the alleyway, someone else was kidnapped along with her."

"Someone else was taken?" said Tony, a bit surprised.

"Yes. And by the NYPD records it was a teenager her age named…Peter Parker, I believe."

"Peter Parker?" Tony asked. Clint nodded. "That's Megan's ex-boyfriend."

"Who's Megan?"

"A friend of Sam's."

Clint nodded slowly. "Maybe there's a connection. I'll check it out with Director Fury." He turned a walked out of the room.

*::*::*::*::*::*

Sam let out a yell in pain and desperation. She went limp and panted loudly, her chest heaving up and down unsteadily. "Health status normal," said a nearby rouge SHIELD agent. "Continuing the program." She was cuffed in a standing position to the wall, a few inches off of the floor.

Sam yelled in a vague hope that somehow the team would hear her. Pain rippled through her body, branching from her heart. She felt as if she was being ripped apart from the inside. She never thought she would ever have think she'd want to end her life, but right now she did. She wanted to die. With the intense pain and the knowledge of what was happening to her, there was no putting it into words of how she felt. The pain stopped momentarily before starting up again. After what felt to Sam as an eternity, she finally fell to the ground in a heap. No one was going to come, and no one was going to save her.

Sam was sweating a whole lot and felt tears falling down her face. Her eyes were closed, afraid of what she would see. She didn't move for quite a while, just lying on the floor in a fetal position. After much quiet with only her labored breathing to be heard, another noise broke the silence. Footsteps came closer towards her. "Oh how the mighty fall," said the voice of Peter's and her captor. "Samantha Samantha Samantha." He clicked his tongue in mock disappointment. "I though you were stronger than this. Oh! Right," he stopped and Sam could feel him leaning down close to her face. "You're no longer the Ultimate Avenger. A teenage girl in a suit of armor. Take that away and what are you? Nothing. Everything special about you came out of a bottle," he growled. "And now it's back in one." He stood back up.

Sam breathed heavily and opened her mouth, a bit afraid, as if she was worried her voice would be different. "Technically speaking…it came out of…a needle." Sam couldn't see it, but she knew the man scowled. He kicked her side and the air was knocked out of her. She gasped and wheezed, more tears streaming down her cheeks. "Take her back," the man said angrily, walking away. Two people grabbed either of her arms, hauling her up.

"You're gonna lose," Sam muttered. She squinted her eyes, the setting blurry. The man spun around. "Well maybe you do take Peter's powers too, but the Avengers will come. They'll stop you, arrest you, and I'll get back to normal." The man rushed over to Sam furiously. "The—" He grabbed her throat, Sam's arms instinctively jumping up to his hands, trying to pry them off. Her eyes widened but the scene was still not any clearer than when she was squinting. There was just a smear of black and tan in front of her, holding her up off of the ground.

"For you, this IS normal." He threw her on the ground and turned away in rage. "Take her back to the cell!" Sam coughed hard and long as the two agents took her back to where she was before. Sam tried to stand and walk by herself, but she was too weak. She hadn't felt like this since she caught the flu when she was ten and still had her weak immune system. The third option apparently didn't go very well. Instead, she was stuck with number one.

One of the agents opened the door where she came from and pushed her inside. Sam's knees gave away, causing herself to fall onto the cold stone floor. She heard someone run over to her. "Sam? Sam!?" It was Peter. "Sam, are you okay?" Sam opened her eyes and could vaguely see the outline of Pete. The room was dark but, unlike Sam, his eyes had adjusted. "Oh my gosh Sam, you look really…" He paused trying not to insult her in any way. "different."

Sam pushed herself up against the wall, wincing. "Yeah, as I said yesterday, I had started to slowly look like them." Sam no longer had dark brown hair or a green ring around her irises. Her hair was blonde and her eyes, again, electric blue. She was much much shorter, about two or three inches smaller than Peter. She had terrible eyesight since she no longer had Hawkeye's…well…hawk like eye. "So," said Sam. "How've you been?" Peter gave a half-hearted chuckle.

"A whole lot better. No spider powers, no Spiderman."

They were both quiet for a few moments. Sam was trying to decide whether she should tell Peter she was Spider-Woman. He already knew she was the Ultimate Avenger, so what harm was there in telling him she was the other spider around New York City? 'But if he knows you're the Ultimate Avenger, Spider-Woman is the only thing you have left,' nagged a voice in the back of her head. One thing was for sure, and that was that they needed to get out of here, no matter the cost.

*::*::*::*::*::*

Natasha looked out of the side of the helicopter. She saw a warehouse. Checking her maps and all other information, she realized that warehouse shouldn't have been there. "Clint!" she said over the beating of the helicopter's propeller. "I found a match!" He looked over at the warehouse.

"I'll contact the team."

**A/N Whew! There we go! I did it all in one day :) So yeah, Steve is Sam's godfather. Tune in to the next chapter to see the rescue. And no, this fic will NOT be ending anytime soon. Just because they escape doesn't mean it's over.**


	7. Chapter 7

7: Rescue

**A/N I don't really have all that much to talk about, so go ahead and enjoy this really sad chapter.**

**Avengerlicious - Thank you as usual! Yeah, the Iron Man exhibit was awesome. I waited in line to do the suit up simulation for an hour and a half, but it was totally worth it :D I felt at home because I could talk about Marvel freely without feeling weird :)**

**Brackenstar of Thunderclan - Thanks thanks thanks! (:**

**Noodle Fanatic - Don't worry. I'm not gone. Number one fan hm? There's competition :)**

The room was dark. She could just about touch the dark. It felt as if her life would forever be dark. No light. No hope. No love. No freedom. She was alone. Peter had been taking to an observation lab. For him, he was pretty much the same with his powers gone. For Sam, it was much worse. She had had her powers for so long, taking them away was starting to have a bad effect on her. Sam's body was to use to the injection.

After what Sam deemed to be a few hours, her eyes still hadn't adjusted to the dark. If anything, it was getting darker. When the agents opened the door to take away Peter, the light that flood the cell wasn't as bright as before. It seemed gray.

Sam was alone. She had been for quite a while. Why wasn't Pete back? Was the research just extensive? Had he been taken to another cell? Sam couldn't stand the silence. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before speaking. "Hello, cell. How are you? Still dank and horrible? Sorry to hear it. Me? I've decided to take up a new hobby. Talking to my room. It's a lot like talking to myself, but slightly more pathetic." After a moment of stinging silence, Sam heard the door swing open. A faint glow, barely visible, entered the room. One figure nudged another inside. Sam assumed the latter was Peter.

She heard the footsteps coming closer to her. The person shook her shoulder. "Sam, everything okay?"

"I should be asking you the same question."

"I'm fine, just a bit sore. Nothing too bad. You?"

Sam paused. "I-I'm not sure."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm having a hard time seeing." The all familiar silence came a moment before Peter began to verbally worry.

"You're having a hard time seeing?" Sam nodded. "Sam, that's not good. That's not good at all! The loss of your powers is having a bad effect on you!"

"No, really?" Sam said sarcastically.

She could hear the door swing open again, the light the same as before. She could see the outline of Peter, he was reeling back from the brightness. The rouge agent barged in with another one behind him. "Take the girl," he ordered the other. The first one grabbed Peter, cuffing his hands. The second agent roughly yanked Sam up off of the ground, putting her wrists in handcuffs. The agents lead them down the different hallways. Several people were running around, lights flashing. Sam and Peter were lead down several staircases then more twisting hallways. Sam was slowing down with the agents' fast pace. They were nearly dragging her by the time another cell was reached. The agent with obviously more authority opened the door and both Peter and Sam were thrown down on the ground.

Sam hit her head on the cement floor when she fell. She still had her handcuffs on and couldn't pick herself up. Scooting over to the wall, she leaned up against it, welcoming the darkness.

*::*::*::*::*::*

The Avengers gathered together not far from the warehouse. "Are you sure she's in there?" asked Tony, his voice robotic through the Iron Man suit.

"Positive," came Natasha's reply. Tony looked at the warehouse again. "She'll be fine, we'll all make sure of that."

"Avengers," said Steve, "move out."

*::*::*::*::*::*

_Sam was back in New York. She was standing on a platform with all of the other Avengers. She laughed and smiled as they all waved at their fans. Her dad had his arm around her shoulder and he was grinning widely and proudly. Then slowly, one by one, the people began to fade away. Soon Sam was the only one in the area. She couldn't see anyone else._

*::*::*::*::*::*

Tony blasted another floor, heading down further in the warehouse. He shot aside the agents and headed on. Sam would be fine, she had to be fine.

*::*::*::*::*::*

_Sam looked around, suddenly finding herself in complete darkness. There was no New York, no platform, no people. She began to panic, yelling out for the others. "Thor!? Bruce?!" She whipped around. "Dad?!" She paused. "Tony!?"_

*::*::*::*::*::*

Tony turned to see a door that looked hopeful. He ran over then detected someone behind him. He turned around, palm up, and saw Clint. He lowered his hand. "I have a feeling they're over here," he said. He blasted the lock and burst the door open. Light flooded the room and there were two people inside. One was a boy with brown hair and glasses and he was leaning over—

"Sam!" Tony flew over to the girl. He noticed that she had changed. She was smaller and built a lot less stably. Her hair was blonde once more and some of her freckles had returned. "We've found the hostages," said Clint over the comm.

"Copy that Hawkeye," said Steve. Clint walked over to the teenager.

"Are you Peter Parker?"

"Y-yes," he answered weakly. Clint helped him up, having Peter lean on him. Tony picked up Sam.

"Steve," muttered Sam. Tony looked down at Sam. "Natasha." Sam was unconscious, but mumbled nonetheless. "Dad. Tony."

"Sam. Sam I'm here, you're alright." He went out the door and Clint was close behind. He turned to Clint. "Hold on kid." That was directed towards Peter. He grabbed Clint and flew out of the warehouse.

He landed next to the Quinjet and soon the Avengers were assembled around the SHIELD issued plane. "We're ready to go back to base," said Clint. He turned to Peter. "You're going have to answer some questions." Pete nodded and they all loaded onto the plane.

Tony sat Sam down in one of the seats and the Quinjet took off. He took off his helmet and shook Sam. "Sam. Sam, can you hear me?" Sam mumbled something unintelligible and shifted a bit. "Sam, please, I need you to wake up." He shook her shoulder again and she groaned slowly blinking. She was quiet for a second or two before sitting up straight. She was panting loudly, looking around frantically.

"What's going on?"

"Sam, we're going back to Stark Tower. You're fine."

"No! No I'm not fine! I-I can't see anything!" Everyone, except Natasha who couldn't because she was piloting the plane, turned to Sam in both confusion and horror. "I-I remember the ex-SHIELD agent taking…taking my powers away and-and throwing me back in a cell. It was dark. Really dark. It's still dark." She leaned back in her seat, tears stinging her eyes.

**A/N HAHA! I did it :) *Whew* This chapter took a while. SUPER SADNESS :'(**


	8. Chapter 8

8: Senses Deprivation

**A/N I was in a big time crunch to write this chapter. I'll probably start updating every three days since state testing is coming up. D'X I have a talent show tomorrow, so wish me luck!**

**Avengerlicious - Thank yooouuu! :) Yeah, it's nice to talk about Marvel freely (:**

**Brackenstar of Thunderclan - Yeah, lots of stuff did happen, both good and bad. And the biggest fan thing…it's probably either you, Avengerlicious, Noodle Fanatic, or sconesRtasty. I don't know, all of my reviewers and followers are awesome, I can't choose!**

Sam was awoken by Bruce, who had told her they were at Stark Tower. With his help, she got off of the plane and could feel a slight breeze. She smiled half-heartedly as she felt someone put their arm around her. "Will you be okay?" asked Tony.

"As long as I get my powers and sight, all will be right with the world," she said with a sigh.

She tried to get to the living room herself, but had Tony lead her most of the way. She could feel his grip on her shoulder, firmly leading her into the tower. She broke away from his guidance and was confident in herself, seeing she knew the living room by heart. She stood over by the couch and sat down. "No, wait!—"

Sam never felt the couch beneath her and fell. "Crap," she said under her breath. "What's going on?" she asked, slightly angry.

"I got rid of the couch," said Tony. "Sold it. The new one is supposed to come in two days."

Sam sighed. She let someone (she wasn't sure who) lead her to a chair. She sat down and could hear the others doing the same. "So, what do I need to do?" came Peter's voice.

"Well," said Clint, "first off, why you? Why would Agent Christiansen kidnap you?"

"Was that his name?" asked Sam.

"Yes," answered Natasha. "He was the one who helped to give you—"

"The injection," Sam finished. "I know. I saw him. Before…this, anyway."

There was a pause before Peter continued. "I honestly don't know," he said. I don't know at all why he would want me."

"Cut the crap, Parker," said someone from the elevator. The team turned to face the elevator and Sam perked up. It was Fury. Not good, not good at all. He walked into the room and all eyes — well, almost all — followed him. "He wanted you because you're Spiderman."

"Wait wait wait," said Tony. "Spiderman?"

"I don't—"

"Want us to know, but we do." Silence remained as noise ceased. "Now a question I have myself is what happen." His eyes landed on Sam and she could just about feel his gaze. "You're back to as you were when we first found you, why is that?"

Sam didn't say anything for a moment. "Agent Christiansen had invented a — as he called it — retractor. He used it on Pete and me."

"And what did it retract exactly?" Fury asked, although he already knew the answer.

"My…my powers, Director." It quiet again and Sam couldn't handle it. "Look, I tried to get away, and you better believe me when I say that!" she yelled. "I was stuck inside that cell for how many days exactly?! Whenever I tried to escape or break my chains, an agent would come in and—" She stopped, closing her eyes tightly. "—and beat me," she finished quietly. She stood up. "And another thing. I don't see anything. I've gone blind, okay? All I really care about is getting my powers back. I don't give a crap about anything else at the moment!" She would have stormed out of the room, but was mildly confused as to which way to get to the hallway. She heard someone stand up and a second later, lay their hand on her shoulder.

"Come on." It was Steve. "I'm sure you're tired. I'll take you to your room." He helped her out of the stressful room and into the hallway. They were silent and no words were exchanged. Sam focused on using her other senses. Well, Steve was still in his suit by the feel of his hand and the sound of his feet on the floor. She heard a door open and Sam felt carpet beneath her feet. She gave out a sigh of relief and fan to her bed, knowing exactly where it was. She sank into the sheets then sat up. Sam could feel the mattress scoop down next to her, signaling Steve had sat down by her side.

He sighed then started to talk to her. "Do remember what I taught you about utilizing your senses?" Sam smiled.

"Yeah. And I remember you had the hardest time getting around with that blindfold on."

Steve laughed. "Yeah. And you couldn't stand not being aloud to talk for just five minutes alone."

Sam nudged him. "Oh, hush up," she laughed. Sam changed the subject after a short pause. "What's my dad doing?"

"Oh, yelling at Fury."

"Why would we expect any different?"

Sam could feel Steve stand back up. Before he could reach the door Sam stopped him. "Wait!" She looked towards his general direction, for the first time since being blind, trying to look at someone. She could guess that it was making Steve feel a bit uncomfortable, so she just ran forward and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you uncle Steve," she said quietly into his chest. She felt him put his arms around her.

Well, of course, in reality he wasn't her uncle. She had gotten into the habit of calling the rest of the team aunt and uncle once in a while. She hasn't done it for a long time, so Steve hadn't expected it. Sam let go and Steve didn't move for a few moments. When he left, Sam got into her pajamas (with some difficulty) and climbed into bed. She didn't know what time it was, but she was downright exhausted.

Soon, Sam fell asleep.

Nightmares plagued her dreams the whole night. Images of an agent standing over her with his hand balled up into a fist. Pictures of the operation room. After several of these, Sam woke up with a yell in a cold sweat. She sat up in bed, panting heavily. She heard footsteps coming down the hallway and then Sam heard the door open. "Sam?" came Tony's voice. "Sam, are you okay?" Sam slowly began to nod then shook her head. She could hear him come into her room. The bed sank down and she knew her father was sitting on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong? Nightmares?"

"Yes," said Sam quietly. "Everything is coming back. I just…can't…all of it happened so fast." Her dad pulled her into a hug and she gladly hugged back. "Near the end of the experiment I felt as though I'd never see you again. And technically, I haven't yet."

She frowned and Tony let go, but had his hand on her shoulder. "Can you feel me?"

"Yeah."

"Can you hear me?"

Sam smirked. "When don't I hear you?"

"I'm here, and I'm never leaving." They hugged each other again and Sam leaned on his chest. She didn't want him to go. She didn't want to be alone. She could feel her father's arc reactor in his chest. She just laid there for a while. Then somehow, through the midst of everything that had happened and was happening, Sam fell asleep and had no more nightmares.

**A/N Awwwww! c: I've been planning a godfather Steve goddaughter Sam moment and this chapter felt like the perfect place to put it in. c:**


	9. Chapter 9

9: Daddy Issues

**A/N Can I just start off by saying how sorry I am? I'm going to be taking a fanfiction vacation. Sorry. :( Well, I'm in state testing, so that's a valid excuse. Anyone following Next Avengers: Your Way…that probably won't be updated for at least two weeks…I'M SORRY! D'X State testing is a jerk! I'm going to die next week (math portion). I derived the quadratic formula today. I DIED. For any mathematicians out there, you understand why I'm merely a ghost now, right? Enough ranting. On with the fanfiction!**

**Avengerlicious - Thanks :) I like fluff. Not overloads of it, but once in a while simple things like these. I'll try to keep it up (:**

**Noodle Fanatic - You're welcome :)**

Sam woke up slowly, not even really knowing if she was fully awake. Eventually, she pulled herself out of bed. Feeling for her dresser, she got dressed into jeans and a t-shirt. Or at least she thought so. Sam felt her door and opened it, standing by it. "JARVIS, can you lead the way please?"

"No need," said a voice clearly Tony's. "I've got her JARV'" He placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and lead her down he hallway. "You sleep okay?"

"Fine, I guess."

She felt the hardwood floor transition into tile. Sam sat down in a seat at the counter, leaning her head into her arms. She could hear Tony shuffling around through the cupboard. It suddenly stopped. "Hey." Sam perked up. "You sure you're alright?"

Sam sighed. "Is that a rhetorical question?"

Before Tony could retort, JARVIS spoke up. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but there is a man insisting to see you."

"Tell him that unless he's the president, he shouldn't be butting into my life. Actually, even if it's the president tell him that." Sam half-smiled at his snarky comment.

"I'm afraid he's continuing insist. He says he has legal issues to discuss with both you and Ms. Samantha."

Tony glanced at Sam and Sam sat up straight. "Well," Tony said after an exaggerated sigh, "tell him we're coming."

Tony helped Sam to the elevator and he pressed the button to get to the main floor. "Do you have any guesses as to who this man is?" wondered Sam after a pause.

Tony grunted. "If he's idiotic enough to interrupt my morning he's obviously not someone I would want to get to know." The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Tony lead Sam out into the main business floor. He saw a man wearing slacks and a gray t-shirt. He had glasses and neat blonde hair.

The man saw Tony and Sam and went over to them. He extended his hand. "Hello Mr. Stark." Tony didn't take the offered hand and the man awkwardly put it down.

"Why did you insist so much on seeing me?" Tony asked, slightly angry. "I usually don't like it when someone interrupts my personal mornings."

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark, I am, but I have something I need to discuss with you."

Tony folded his arms. "Alright then, spit it out quickly so I can get back to my life." The man was feeling slightly embarrassed but pushed it aside and straightened himself, putting on a stern expression.

"Mr. Stark, I'm Samantha's biological father, Albert Kurt." Sam's heart raced and she shot straight up. Tony also was slightly taken aback, and he was NEVER taken aback.

"And I care because?…"

"Because I'm taking Sam back."

"You can't do that."

"I can. I'm her father and I—"

"No, Mr. Kurt, I'm sorry. Actually, no, I'm not sorry. Sam is no longer your child. She lived in that orphanage for her whole life up 'til I adopted her because of your actions. Her name is Samantha Miranda Stark, not Samantha Miranda Kurt. She is not your kid anymore. Deal with it. You gave her up seventeen years ago."

"I have a lawyer—"

"I'm Tony freakin' Stark and I have a Hulk. Now get out of my tower."

"Mr.—"

"Out. Before I call security."

There a silent glaring contest between the two before Albert turned on his heel and left. "Dad, I still haven't talked to any of the others yet," said Sam loudly enough for her true father to hear without making it to exaggerated. She could hear a pair of footsteps stop for a moment then leave the building quickly.

Tony put his hand on Sam's back. "C'mon Sam, let's get back to the penthouse."

Sam sat down on the couch and got into a comfortable position. Clint walked into the room. "Hey Sam." He sat down next to her.

"Hey Clint," she mumbled.

Clint frowned. "What's up?"

"Daddy issues…"

"Is Tony being a jerk again?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "No, it's not Tony."

Barton was very puzzled. "You said it was daddy issues," he repeated. "If it wasn't Tony—"

"My biological father just tried to take me back less than two minutes ago!"

Clint went silent. He didn't know how to respond to that. Anger? Confusion? "Oh." That was all he said.

Sam stood up and turned away. "He abandoned me before I was even a year old, why would he want me back now? Because I'm famous? I read the note he left with me. By the sound of it, he despised me! Blamed me for my mother's death! And now he suddenly wants me back?!" Sam turned around and grabbed her head. "I don't know what to do, what to say, how to react, anything!" She sat back down and rested her arms on her knees.

Sam felt Clint grab her shoulder. "Sam, everything will fine. I promise." She smiled and hugged the archer. He was family through bond, and that was good enough for her.

**A/N I'm so sorry about how short it is. I've been in a time crunch with studying and all. If you have any ideas, please feel free to leave them! Even if they're just mini fluffie moments, post it in a comment. See ya' later!**

**-AglonAuthor**


	10. Chapter 10

10: You're Still Here?

**A/N Time for a filler chapter! :) The first week of testing is over HALLELUJAH!**

**Avengerlicious - Thanks :) I guess you'll just have to let the story play out to see what Sam thinks of all of this. Yeah, tests stink. I'm trudging through though. One of the questions was: "What's the Latin root that means, 'to remind'?" I had no idea. LOL :)**

It was almost dinner and Sam was leaning back in her chair. She heard footsteps. "Sorry, I got held up." She let her chair fall to all four legs.

"You're still here?" she asked. It was unmistakably Peter.

"Yeah, I'm still here. That Director guy made me stay so I could be watched." He sighed loudly. "I'm starting to hate it."

"Amen," agreed Sam.

*::*::*::*::*::*

Sam fiddled with the cup in her hand. She drank the last of the contents and tapped her fingers on it. She set it down and rubbed her hands. She paused. Sam grabbed the cup and tapped the edge of it on the table. She grinned and flipped it upside down. She clapped her hands twice then tapped them on the table. With this, she started the popular cup rhythm.

She did it twice around and then began singing. "I've got a ticket for the long way 'round." On upside Sam could think of to being blind was that you wouldn't have to worry about people looking at you. "Two bottles of whiskey for the way. And I sure would like some sweet company. I'm leaving tomorrow, what'd'ya say?" She grinned and continued the rhythm. "When I'm gone. When I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone." She smirked happily and hit the cup on the table. "You're gonna miss me by my hair, you're gonna miss me everywhere. Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone."

She did the rhythm without song. Sam grinned even wider when someone joined in with their own fancy cup beat that fit hers. "I got a ticket for the long way 'round. The one with prettiest of views. It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers. But it sure would be prettier with you."

She smiled and did the chorus. By that point, a few others had joined with the cups. "When I'm gone. When I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my walk you're gonna miss me by my talk. Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone." Soon, Sam was the only one left once more.

"When I'm gone. When I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'n gone. You're gonna miss me by my hair, you're gonna miss me everywhere. Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone."

She ended it with a smile and stood up. "I may be blind and I can't do a lot of things, but I can still sing." Sam walked out of the room, confidently knowing her way.

*::*::*::*::*::*

Sam laid in bed, VERY bored. She couldn't doodle, which was what she usually did when she was bored. She couldn't throw a bouncy ball up and down like she did when she was stressed because if she did, it would end up hurting a lot. She heard the door creak open and she lifted her head up. "Hey Sam," said Peter's voice.

"Hey Pete, come on in." She heard him sit down in the chair at her desk. "So you broke up with Megan because you didn't want to risk her safety, huh?"

Peter nodded then realized she couldn't see him. He sighed. "Yes. That's why. And I was by the hospital the night we were kidnapped because I was visiting my aunt." Worry clearly was sketched across Sam's face.

"Your…aunt? What's wrong?"

"She had a heart attack," Peter said quietly. "While she was making dinner one night. I live with her you know. My parents died in a plane crash when I was really young and my uncle was shot about a year ago."

Sam could tell he was heartbroken. "Peter," she said, almost in a whisper. "I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry for how I over reacted the night in the ally, I'm sorry for your losses, I'm sorry for how you had to let Megan go, and I'm—"

"Sam," said Peter kindly interrupting her. "It's okay. You don't need to apologize." Sam was tempted to say she did need to apologize but in reality, Peter was right.

There was a silence between the two until Sam broke it. "Did you hear about earlier today? About my biological father?" Peter once again shook his head before realizing his mistake and saying no. "Well, he tried to take me back. Tony refused and I silently fumed. I don't know how to react. My mother is dead and my father blames me for it. That's why he gave me to the orphanage in the first place. Now suddenly he pops up at the tower and wants me back! I'm not sure what to do…" Sam trailed off, leaving Peter to dwell upon everything she had said.

Pete opened and closed his mouth several times before speaking up. "I guess your situation is slightly more complicated than mine," he said with a half-hearted smile.

*::*::*::*::*::*

Megan laid in her hospital bed, gripping the sheets, knuckles white. She'd been in this hospital for three days. She wanted it to be done. Over with. She was angered. Why? Why did fate have to give her such a route? She was paralyzed, and there was no cure. Hatred boiled inside of her. Hatred for the man who shot her. Hatred for Pete because he broke up with her. Hatred towards Sam, even.

Meg wasn't really sure why she felt so angry towards Sam. Maybe it was because she didn't do anything to save her. But there's nothing she could have done. Maybe it was because Megan was just jealous of Sam. Jealous of what though? That she was a billionaire, genius, hero known as Iron Girl, and was loved by just about everyone? Maybe it was jealousy.

A yell and a terrible crack of someone's knuckles colliding with another's face rang through the eerily quiet hallway. Megan's heart monitor sped up as she began to worry. Her door was pushed open and she saw a man standing in the hallway. He was heavily built and something was just off about him. Not right. As if his body wasn't meant to be the way it was at that time. The mystery man walked over to Megan.

He stood beside her bed with an I-know-something-you-don't-know smirk. "Hello there Megan Carth. My name is Will Christiansen. I have some secrets you might find interesting. And in the end, it comes with a prize." Megan gave a small smile, quiet interested in what agent Christiansen had to say.

**A/N Okay…maybe this isn't a filler…THE PLOT THICKENS! :) The song in the beginning? I didn't get it from the movie Pitch Perfect. I didn't even know it was in that movie until two days ago. I have never seen, nor plan on seeing Pitch Perfect. I do, however, like some of the songs they did in that movie (YouTube :D It can show you anything).**


	11. Chapter 11

11: A Good Man…Becomes Great. A Bad Man…Becomes Worse.

**A/N I SAW IRON MAN 3! OH MY GOSH! AHHHHHH! *fangirls everywhere* Oh man. Oh man. If you think this is a big reaction you just WAIT until Winter Soldier comes out! I'm a Cap girl ;D**

**Well, now that I've seen Iron Man 3 I'm thinking about writing an Iron Man fanfiction with Sam in it. If she was adopted when she was twelve, and she's a Jr. now, she obviously went through the Iron Man 3. Maybe. JUST MAYBE, I'll write it. I'd have to see the movie again though, to make things clearer (Noodle Fanatic wouldn't stop talking…)**

**Avengerlicious - Thank you! Here's the end of the conversation. I'm too lazy to type it all out. :) I've just got down the important stuff (:**

Megan looked at her lap with wide eyes. All of it made sense. She gripped the thin hospital blankets, desperately needing something to cling to after the wave of information. Sam was adopted by Stark because she was needed for testing. There was nothing special about her! For all Megan knew, it could have been HER that was taken in! It took Megan until her second year in high school to get adopted and who took her in? Some guy who was always ignoring her and his wife who constantly nagged about her tidiness, clothes, and pretty much everything. She shook herself out of her daze and looked up at agent Christiansen.

Christiansen was sitting in a chair at the end of her bed. He had a maniacal grin on his face. "There's one more thing, Megan." She raised an eyebrow. "When I took her powers, I realized there was something extra that shouldn't have been there." He leaned in closer, creating more tension in the moment. "Spider powers." The blood flooded from Megan's face.

She mouthed the words to herself. Realization dawned on her. The heart monitor raced and she shot straight up. "Sam is Spider-Woman!" she hissed quietly. "That's why she continually had injuries!" Agent Christiansen had explained Peter's true identity to her earlier in the story.

The rouge agent smiled. "You see Meg, Sam abandoned you at the orphanage those years ago. And for what? Super powers, a family, a proper home, love? Peter left you for what reason? To protect you? No, he doesn't love you. It was a mistake for you to introduce him to Sam last week. He fell in love with her, and left you to run off with someone he thought was better."

"No!" Megan yelled. She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head vigorously. "No, you're just trying to manipulate me!"

"Am I?" wondered the agent, raising an eyebrow. "I'm merely telling you the truth."

"You kidnapped my best and only friend and my boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend," corrected the rouge agent. "And didn't I say this conversation came with a prize in the end?" Megan though about the pros and cons.

"What's the prize?" she inquired quietly.

Christiansen smirked. "You will get mobility in your legs again."

Time seemed to stop for Megan. She could walk again. If she accepted the offer she could walk once more. She sat in silence, thinking it over. "What do you mean? There's no cure."

"WAS no cure," he said. He pulled a vial out of his inside pocket. It contained an orange liquid. "This is pretty much Sam's powers in a bottle. The ultimate Avenger. Anyone who takes it could have all the powers needed to stop an army single handed."

"I could walk," Megan whispered to herself.

"Just think of that."

"I could move."

"Just think of that."

"I'll do it!" Megan yelled.

*::*::*::*::*::*

As the ever so wise Dr. Erskine said about the serum: It makes a good man great, and a bad man worse. Megan was bitter. She was angry at her life. Don't judge her though, she's a nice girl. Just imagine you had lost mobility in your legs just a few minutes after breaking up with your boyfriend (or girlfriend for any of you guys). She didn't know this. She didn't know bad was made worse. Well, neither did Schmidt, and look where that got him…

*::*::*::*::*::*

Sam sat in a chair in the kitchen. She was alone in there, and was wondering where everyone was. "JARVIS, can you tell me the location of everyone?"

"Captain Rogers is currently on the training floor along with Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton. Dr. Banner is in his room as is Mr. Parker, and your father is at a board meeting with your mother and will not return for another two hours."

Sam paused, trying to think about this. Would it be of any use to her? "Thanks JARV'. Can you somehow lead me to the labs?"

"Should I have Dr. Banner assist you?"

"No. No JARVIS, just lead me." The AI seemed to sigh.

"Very well Ms. Stark. Touch the wall. It will be warm." Sam did so and felt some warmth. "Just follow the heat," JARVIS instructed. Sam did this, and after a few minutes or so, found herself in the lab.

"Thanks JARVIS." She smiled and sat down in one of the chairs. Sam sighed, missing her suit. Suddenly, a lightbulb clicked. "JARVIS, can you create a new file?"

"Yes Miss. What should it be?"

"Label it…'Disability Suit'. Restricted access level six. Make the password…" Sam thought about it for a moment. "Make the password 'Gold Titanium Alloy Girl', with the first letter of each word capitalized."

"Right away Miss."

There were some clicks and beeps as JARVIS set the file. Sam felt something nudge her side. She heard some robot like noises. It was Dumm-E.

Dumm-E placed something in Sam's hand. She felt it for a moment before realizing it was the helmet to her suit. She half smiled and put it on. It wasn't the same at all being blind, but it felt comforting in a way. She patted Dumm-E and took it off. "JARVIS. What if I could summon my suit like Thor summons his hammer?"

*::*::*::*::*::*

Hours in the lab turned into days. Sam had lost her smart and her sight, but with both JARVIS's, Butterfingers, and Dumm-E's (sorta) help, she did it. "Okay," she said, the fifth day of working on her creation. "Dumm-E, get over here." She felt the robot nudge her. "Alright, beginning implants." Sam rolled up her sleeve. Before she could do anything, JARVIS interrupted.

"I do believe it would be best if your father was informed of your plans and ideas."

Sam sighed. "JARVIS, I told you. If he found out, he'd say no. I miss my suit and it's not really easy to get into when I'm blind, and not to mention all that easy to use." She sat up straight. "Implant one." When she said this, Dumm-E gave her the first shot. "Ow!" She shook it off. "Implant two." It hurt just as much as the last one. "Ouch!" Sam grumbled.

It was going to be a long night.

*::*::*::*::*::*

Sam jumped down onto her bed. She let herself sink down into the covers with an exhausted sigh. She was glad to get some sleep. Not soon after her eyes were closed, she was out like a light.

"Sam." Peter's face flashed before her. "Sam, you'll get through this." Sam twitched in her bed. "Keep your eyes on me, focus on my voice." Sam whimpered. "Sam. Sam. Sam." Peter's voice got quieter and quieter. "SAM!"

Sam jumped up with a start. She was panting loudly. Something wasn't right though. She flexed her fingers. Sam suddenly realized. She had her Iron Girl glove. She hit the glove off with her other hand. It fell to the floor with a clatter. Sam sat up in bed for a little bit before lying back down.

The silence was soon interrupted by JARVIS. "Should I inform your parents Ms. Samantha?"

"No," Sam answered, a bit too quickly. She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. No need to wake them just…just because of this." She turned onto her side.

The AI paused before responding. "Very well miss." Sam flipped onto her stomach. She just hoped that when she finished the implants she wouldn't wake up with a whole suit of armor on.

*::*::*::*::*::*

"Ms. Carth."

_Who was that?_

"Ms. Carth, it's done."

_Why was I sore? Not like it mattered. Voices, all these voices. What had happened? Oh. Right. Ultimate Avenger._

Megan opened her eyes. The moment she did so, she gasped and her heart rate accelerated. She felt a hand firmly grab her shoulder. Meg looked around hurriedly. She saw a doctor leaning over. The man smiled a horrible smile. "We've done it successfully." Megan sat up and looked down at her hands. They were different. Much different. She looked up at the doctor and glared. She jumped out of bed and grabbed the man's throat. He struggled for air, clawing at Megan's hands.

"It worked hm?" She looked around. She was tall. She felt more developed. It wasn't right. She threw the man against the wall. She flexed up and down on her toes. Megan bent her knees, testing the serum. It did work. She was walking clear as day.

She threw open the door and walked swiftly down the hall. A man ran out at her with a gun in hand. "Megan Carth, we don't want to hurt you—"

"Of course you don't," she said, rolling her eyes. "Do you know how painful it was to get that serum?" She grabbed the man's arm and flipped him over, twisting his arm behind his back. Megan pulled him up and pushed him against the wall. She leaned in close to his head. "I don't work for you," she whispered into his ear. She threw him on the ground and he hit his head on the concrete floor, knocking him out cold. "But thank you for the Avengers Injection anyway," she hissed.

Megan went through several more guards before reaching the door. She turned back and looked at everything she had done. There had to be at least a dozen agents on the floor either dead or knocked out. She leaned down and picked up a pair of sunglasses that fell off of the closest agent. She put the on and walked out the door. She walked out into the streets of New York. The base was hidden in the middle of a city. Clever. Everyone would be much to busy to give it a second thought. She walked down the sidewalk and cut corners through and ally.

Megan saw a mirror sitting on top of a trashcan. She stopped and looked into it. She glared at her own reflection. She was an adult, no doubt about it. She looked as much like an adult as the Avengers did. Her hair, once purely black, was black at the top which faded into brown. The brown faded into blonde and the blonde transitioned into red tips. She took off her sunglasses and looked into her own eyes. They were green still, but less vibrantly. There was a blue ring outside the green and golden flecks throughout the irises. Megan glared at her reflection for a moment longer before yelling and punching the glass, making it shatter.

**A/N …Reviews?…**


	12. Chapter 12

12: Regain

**A/N YES! State tests are over! Yes! Good riddance CST! My teacher asked if I had any good words before I gave back my test. I looked at my test and paused.**

**"Good riddance."**

**Everyone laughed ;D Yeah. It's all good :) And for any of you Doctor Who fans out there, I've posted my first ever Dr. Who fanfic and I don't have any reviews :( So check that out if you're a Whovian. I've also noticed how little reviews I've been getting on this story. I know Avengerlicious isn't my only reader, so I'd be ever so grateful if you just took a minute of your time to leave a few kind words. Thank you. Sorry, I'm rambling. And now, Allons-y!**

**Avengerlicious - Yeah, I got that idea from Iron Man 3 and yes, IT WAS FANTABULOUS! :)**

Sam sat in the lab. She had just one last implant to go. She did it with gritted teeth. It was over now. She grinned and wiped a cloth over her arm, well aware of the small bit of blood left behind. She got up and shuffled her way over to the platform. "Test one." She pulled back her hand and heard some clangs. Her heart rate accelerate considerably before she felt metal hit her hand. She grinned and the other pieces came flying. They connected to her arms and legs, attaching themselves to her body. She felt the helmet slam onto her head.

Sam heard some beeps before JARVIS came online. "Levels are holding steady," he said. Sam laughed.

"Alright J, can you fly me around the Helicarrier?"

"Are you sure that is wise?" asked the AI.

"No, but I kinda want to give SHIELD a little surprise."

"Very well, Miss Stark. Putting power to the thrusters." Sam could feel herself lift off of the ground. JARVIS piloted her out of the building and Sam yelled happily. It had been a month since she put on her Iron Girl suit, and she was glad to have it back on her. She just rested for a little while before JARVIS interrupted her thoughts. "Approaching the Helicarrier."

"Good. Do a lap around it then take me back home."

"Right away, Miss." Sam felt herself banking. She let out a whoop as she did a barrel roll. She felt herself descending, but that wasn't right. Unless JARVIS had increased the speed, she shouldn't be over land yet. "Thrusters failing." Sam's heart jumped to her throat.

"What do you mean the thrusters are failing, JARVIS?!" she yelled. Sam could feel the jets going off then on and off again before coming back. She felt herself falling. "JARVIS!"

"Rapidly loosing altitude," informed JARVIS. Sam felt the horrible falling sensation in her stomach. "Seven hundred feet." She tried again and again to get the thrusters on, but nothing worked. "Five hundred feet." She felt tears streaming down her face. "Two hundred. One hundred. Fifty."

Sam gritted her teeth and closed her eyes tightly. She suddenly felt something wrap around her waist, quickly pulling her back up away from the water. She gasped and let the tears fall. "What were you thinking?!" yelled Tony over the comm link he had just created between them. "You're blind!"

Sam was too scared to think if a comeback. She hugged her father in midair. "I'm sorry, Dad, I'm so sorry." Sam felt herself being taken back to Stark Tower. They were both quiet for a minuet. "How'd you find me?" Sam eventually asked.

Tony sighed. "I walked into the lab and saw tools lying all over the place and your suit was gone. I added two and two together. Which brings me to the next question: Why did you copy my notes?"

"What?"

"My Mark 42 armor. I can summon it. You copied my notes."

"So?"

"Sam, those implants were made to fit my genetic code specifically! It won't work for you!"

"But it worked! I had JARVIS, Butterfingers, and Dumm-E help me change it up to work for me!"

"You had robots help you?"

Sam paused, a bit ashamed. "Yes," she said quietly. She could feel them land on the balcony of Stark Tower. The suit disassembled and she hugged Tony who still had his Iron Man suit on. She let the tears continue to fall. "I'm sorry, I really, really am." She felt Tony put his metal coated arm around her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," said JARVIS, "but the entire team is requested in the living room."

*::*::*::*::*::*

Tony lead Sam into the den. The rest of the team along with Pepper and Peter were scattered around. The moment Tony walked into the room his expression hardened.

There, standing in front of all of them, were Thor and Loki. Thor had been in Asgard for a long time, and why his sudden return, with Loki no less, no one knew. "No," said Tony. "No, we are NOT having that maniac in here. Get him out."

"Stark, I have a solution," said Thor.

"Dad, what's going on?" Sam asked, nudging Tony. He looked at her then glared at Loki.

"Loki's here."

"What?!" she asked in shock.

"Friend Stark, Heimdall has informed me of the predicament." He glanced at both Peter and Sam. "There was deal made. If Loki cures young Peter and Sam…" Thor hesitated. "…He will be released."

Everyone in the room jumped up. "What!?" everyone seemed to yell at once.

"He has served his time in prison well. He would normally be released in one month, but the Allfather agreed that if he returned the powers to them, he could get out early."

"No. Nope. Nuh uh. Nada. Zip. Not gonna happen," said Tony. "I'm not risking the safety of anyone here. Especially Sam and Peter."

"Please Stark, reconsider. What other option is there?"

The room was dead silent for an uncomfortably long time. "Alright. Fine," said Tony in defeat. "I'll allow it, but if there is ONE SINGLE SLIP," he said dangerously to Loki. "ONE single mess up. I will throw you out the window like you did to me." He got up in Loki's face to make a point.

Loki smirked. "Fair enough." He looked at everyone in the room. "They will not remember the past forty-five seconds before the spell." He looked at Peter and Sam. "I suggest that if you have anything to say you don't want the other to remember, that you do it now."

Sam shuffled her feet. "Peter—"

Peter grabbed Sam's shoulders and put his lips on hers. She was taken aback for the most part, but soon pushed her other thoughts aside. He let go of her and turned to Loki. "Go for it."

*::*::*::*::*::*

Megan sat on her couch in the darkness. Her "father" was lying on the floor next to his wife, both shot. Megan heard a noise and she jumped up, gun in hand. "Please," said a sarcastic, silky voice, "put the gun down and let us discuss some things." Megan looked around, trying to find the man who belonged to that voice. She heard a floorboard creak and she whipped around.

Megan came face to face with a man she had seen on TV several times when she was twelve. But it couldn't be him. Yet it was him. "I am Loki. Of Asgard. And I come with the option of an alliance." Megan looked Loki up and down before lowering her gun. Loki grinned.

"What do you mean an alliance? Why are you here? HOW are you here?"

"Mortals," scoffed Loki. "Too many questions! I want to make an alliance with you. To bring the Avengers down."

Megan looked mildly impressed. "Go on."

"Yes. Perhaps you know who Peter Parker and Sam Stark are." Megan gritted her teeth. "Well I gave them their powers back in order to be set free."

"Idiot!" exclaimed Megan. She kicked the couch. "With their powers back it will be impossible to take the Avengers down! Especially Sam!"

Loki smirked and held up a finger. "Ah! But there is a side effect to the spell I used to give her her powers back. She will slowly grow weaker and weaker until her heart will stop."

Megan grinned. "You think well. I accept this alliance. But once we get the Avengers out of the way, what then?"

Loki smiled. "I become ruler and you become my greatest, most praised warrior. What is you're name, exactly? Megan doesn't really strike fear into an enemy's heart."

Megan turned around and continued to grin. "I am the Revenger."

**A/N Oh snap crackle and pop! :O Megan and Loki team up! How will the others defeat an Ultimate Avenger AND Loki? Tune in to find out…in chapter 13 ;D**

**TBC…**


	13. Chapter 13

13: Enemies, Both Old And New

**A/N Can I just say that I am so so so so so so SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOO sorry for not updating in…for like…forever. Three reviews! Wow! *does a happy dance* Notice my ever so slight sarcasm. I'm grateful, I am, don't get me wrong. I just…*sniffle*…Test Subject got more. *sniffle***

***Holds up a sign*  
Fanfiction author in need of help. Will write for reviews.**

**Avengerlicious - Thanks! It just did get more interesting didn't it :D**

**Revenger (guest) - Thanks. I could really understand that last bit, but thanks! :)**

**Monsay - Thank you so much! You have great enthusiasm and ideas for this story :D! Don't worry, I have plans for future chapters :) I've got it all laid out.**

She could see.

It was…strange…really.

She could actually SEE!

Sam grinned, bouncing up and down on th balls of her feet. She laughed in complete and utter joy, looking around at the rest of the team. She hugged Peter and he spun her around. "I'm back! We're both back! Spiderman and the Ultimate Avenger! We've done it! Our powers, they're back!" Sam ran over to Tony and hugged him. "Dad, we did it." She let go and looked at everyone else with a grin.

Sam saw Thor looking at a spot on the floor with a worried expression. Sam's face fell when she saw this. "Thor?" He turned around. "Where's Loki?" Sam asked. Thor tried to shrug it off.

"He has most likely gone back to Asgard. But no matter, this is a joyous occasion Samantha." Sam grinned and hid her worry just as Thor did. She knew he was concerned, but she would talk to him about it later.

*::*::*::*::*::*

"Master Stark," interrupted JARVIS. "There is an incoming call from Fury."

"Well tell him to buzz off, we're celebrating."

"Stark!" came Fury's voice over the intercom.

"Security breach!" Tony yelled.

"This is urgent. All the Avengers including Sam and Peter will be needed on this." Every hero exchanged glances. What could be so bad as to bring in Pete and Sam? "We have a new enemy. I'm sending the files on her right now."

"Her?" asked Tony skeptically. Both Natasha and Sam elbowed him on opposite sides. A hologram appeared in the room. Tony spread it out. As each team member read, the more worried they each became.

"According to hospital records, the 'Revenger' is named Megan Carth." There was a large crash and everyone turned around. Sam was clutching the couch with a smashed cup at her feet, water flowing down some little steps.

She was pale and the others noticed it. Peter was the same way. He exchanged glances with Sam. His knuckles were white from gripping his glass so tightly. "No," muttered Sam with half-hearted smile. She gave a short single laugh. "No! Megan isn't like that, she isn't like that at all! She's a good person, I KNOW she is!" Peter grabbed Sam's hand.

"It says she was given the Ultimate Avenger Injection," said Steve, skimming over some of the profile. He turned to the others. "And it makes a good man great. It makes a bad man worse." Sam sunk down to the floor clutching her head.

"She's teamed up with Loki," came Fury's voice. Everyone had forgotten the line was still on, but showed no sign of surprise when he spoke. "We've located both of them at the Statue of Liberty. Avengers, move out." The line went dead and the room was silent. Sam looked at her feet, back up against the sofa. The others began to shuffle around, preparing themselves for the upcoming mission. Peter sat down next to Sam. He saw a tear streaming down her cheek. She looked towards him with eyes filled with worry and fear. He pulled Sam into a warm hug and she gladly accepted the embrace.

*::*::*::*::*::*

Megan was enraged. "You said they would come!" she yelled at Loki. "Where are they?! I want my revenge!"

"And you will get it!" said Loki, slightly annoyed. He looked away. "We just need to bide our time."

Megan looked up and saw a streak of red and gold fly across the sky. She smirked and walked out into the open. Iron Man landed in front of her with a thud. "Megan, you don't need to resort to violence."

"But of course I do. I've come to far for anything less. And don't call me Megan. I'm the Revenger." She kicked Tony and sent him flying backwards into several boxes. She jumped out of the way and landed in a roll just as a beam blasted past her. She whipped around to see Iron Girl. Megan smirked, flipping a strand of hair out of her face. "Iron Girl. Just a teenager in a suit of armor. Nothing more."

"I'm not the one who's nothing," Sam said, her voice slightly robotic and muffled through her suit. Sam flipped up her face plate. "What has he done to you, Meg?" she asked. "_What did agent Christiansen do?_"

"He showed me the truth!" she spat. "You left me! You weren't special in any way whatsoever! For all anyone knows it could have been _me_ who was adopted!"

"Megan, please!" begged Sam. "It's not like that, I'm still your friend!" Megan took out a gun from her back pocket and pointed it at her ex-best friend.

"Iron Girl!" came Clint's voice over the comm link. "We've got Loki cornered!"

"But he's not going down without a fight," said Steve, panting.

"I've got the Revenger here," answered Sam.

"I'll be right over to help," Peter said.

"You are not my friend and my name is not Megan," Megan growled, unaware of everything that Sam was doing. "And this is not any regular gun." Sam's mask fell down over her face with a clunk and Megan loaded it. Spider-Man leapt behind Megan, but she turned around and threw a punch at him, yet he dodged it nimbly.

Spider-Man webbed the gun out of Megan's hand. She threw a punch but he dodged the blow again. "Peter," she said with a sickly fake smile on her face. "I'm so glad you're here." She and Pete engaged in a hand to hand combat battle. Sam activated her thrusters and flew into the air.

She felt something tug at her heart and she gasped. Sam decided to shake it off, convinced it was nothing when she had a severe headache. "J, can you run a full body analysis?" She gritted her teeth, trying not to think about the pain coursing through her chest.

"Analysis complete. Heart rate eleven percent below average."

"Can you find any reason why?" Sam asked.

JARVIS answered after a beat. "I cannot find the cause." Sam yelled out as another stinging feeling hit her heart. Megan looked up and smirked. She jumped at her gun and grabbed it. She kicked Peter in the gut to buy her some time. She pointed it up at Sam and fired.

Sam yelled when a white light hit her chest. She felt herself falling from the sky. Unable to stop her quick descent, Sam closed her eyes. "Heart rate twenty-eight percent below average." Before she could feel herself hit the ground, she feel into the void of darkness known as unconsciousness.


	14. Chapter 14

14: Arc

**A/N 1) I'm so dearly sorry for not updating sooner… I have no valid excuse. *Hides behind Steve's shield***

**2) We're nearing the end :c We are coming to a close. Maybe only one more chapter after this. Then — of course — an epilogue. In fact, this might actually be the last chapter. It is shorter than Test Subject, but hopefully just as good. Thank you. All of you. Thanks for everything you've done. Reviews. Follows. Favorites. I love you all. I will miss you my eager readers…**

**Avengerlicious - Yep. Did just get more epic, didn't it? Thank you. You have reviewed**

**EVERY**

**SINGLE**

**STINKING**

**CHAPTER**

**You're amazing for that. Please continue reading any other stories I may post.**

**Monsay - Here's the update, Monsay :) I love how much you like this story. Thank you for following along. Not a reviewer from the beginning, but a great one nonetheless.**

**Awwww… :( But I survive on cliff hangers! How could I write without them?**

**LexiconGirl - Thank you so much! :) I wasn't sure if it was interesting enough or not, so I'm glad to hear it! And just as I told Monsay, I live off of cliff hangers!**

**Someone (guest) - Tell that someone that I said thank you :) I'm glad you think this story is great. I am SO sorry I haven't had a chance to update. I had MAJOR writer's block. But here you are. I promise you won't have to wait as long for the epilogue. **

What had happened?

_"She's going into cardiac arrest!"_

Why couldn't she move?

_"We need to get her to the hospital!"_

_"WHAT DID YOU DO!"_

What was going on?

"CURE HER _LOKI!"_

_"Stop the bleeding and get SHIELD, NOW!"_

_"We've only got a few more shots at this!"_

_"This is what happens—"_

_"Tony…I don't think she—"_

_"Don't say that!"_

_"Well what can we do?"_

Was she strapped down?

_"I know what we can do, but I hoped it would never happen to anyone else."_

Sam's heart raced. No. No, she couldn't be back in that lab. She wasn't being tested on. No, she wasn't being tortured! Sam's eyes shot open only to be greeted by blinding lights. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to block herself from the light. Feeling a firm, reassuring hand on her shoulder, she calmed down and slowly opened her eyes. Tony smiled half-heartedly at her. "I guess you feel a bit sick, don't you?"

Sam sighed and closed her eyes. "Yeah, I have a headache and my chest is killing me." Tony looked like he wasn't liking being in the conversation. Sam opened her eyes. "What?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat. "Well…um…the gun Megan used…it…wasn't normal."

"Yeah, I gained that much from what happened, but I still don't understand why I'm in the SHIELD infirmary. I've been injured in a battle before. I always woke up in my bed."

"Sam," said Tony, his back to her. "This isn't the SHIELD infirmary. This is the SHIELD hospital."

Sam paused, slightly confused. "Is there a difference?" she asked.

"Yes," said Tony, lowering his head. "Yes, there is a difference. The infirmary does smaller wounds such as cuts and broken bones. The hospital takes care of life threatening situations."

Sam heard the heart monitor speed up slightly. "Dad," she whispered, "what happened to me?"

"We saved you, but at great costs. You gain new powers, that's an upside, but you lost some too. You can control the ancient elements, but you only have Clint's, Steve's, Natasha's, and my DNA left. Not even spider powers. But that was only a small portion of the cost." Tony turned around and he looked Sam in the eye. He was actually crying. Sam had never seen him cry. No one on the team had ever seen him cry. "I'm sorry Sam, I am so, so sorry. I never wanted you to go through what I have to, but it was the only way it could keep you alive." He looked down at himself and Sam's brain registered.

No.

That was impossible! NO, it-it couldn't be!

The heart monitor leapt to life as it sped up quickly. Sam looked down at herself and felt a choked feeling come to her throat.

There was a light beneath the blanket.

She just stared at it for the longest time. Sam blinked, mouth ajar. Closing her mouth, she looked up at Tony. "I…I…I have a…there's a…what's with the…I got a…" Closing her mouth, she looked up at Tony. He was shaking his head as he sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"There is nothing in this world that I love more than you and Pepper and I will do anything to protect you…but I don't know if this is too much." He put his head in his hands and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Sam felt conflicted and torn over the whole situation. She grabbed Tony and pulled him into a right hug.

No words were said. No phrases were exchanged. Just tears and non-verbal emotions. "I love you Dad," Sam finally whispered. "Not even crazed gods, magic, super powers, large glowing pieces of metal, aliens, ex-friends, villains, terrorists, or some strange anomaly can change that."

*::*::*::*::*::*

_So…how to wrap this up. Well, Loki was taken back to Asgard to receive his punishment (which was most likely more prison time) and Megan was taken to the Helicarrier. SHIELD promised me they wouldn't harm her in any way. I never really trusted Fury one hundred percent after the Parker the black lab incident, but my dad told me he'd make sure no harm came to Meg._

_Sure, I was mad at her, why wouldn't I be? But I knew the real Meg was back in there somewhere. After about two weeks after the battle, the remnants of agent Christiansen's base was found. They managed to scrape up the pieces of his retractor and make one of their own. It was used on Megan, and it took away any trace of her powers. Soon after it was used though, the team made sure SHIELD destroyed it, for in the wrong hands, there could be no Avengers. After three days of Meg staying in the SHIELD infirmary, she was cleared to go. Yet it was quite obvious she wasn't thrilled to return to the orphanage. I could completely understand it. A thought came to me, but I was convinced it was too much to ask for. After the voice in my head nagging me and nagging me, I decided to talk to my dad about it. Somehow, in some strange way, Tony agreed, and…well, let's just say that — in a sense — she became my sister._

_Now where does this land us?_

_Well…life went on, to say the least. Battles, heroes, villains. All that jazz. We couldn't just leave Megan behind though, so I came up with a solution. With some help from Bruce and Dad, I made her some pretty cool gadgets. Some of them being a hover board (yes, a hover board. I myself was jealous) and a 99% silent gun that could stun, kill, or temporarily paralyze. There were plenty of other ones, but those were probably my favorites. I'd also made her…well…half an Iron Man suit, really. It was pieces of metal that she could strap to her legs each morning. They would allow her to get over her paralysis and walk until she took them off._

_Well, I started getting use to the whole arc reactor thing after a few days. It was still strange though. I had no more feeling in my chest, and it felt heavier. Not to mention once in a while I'll randomly taste coconuts. But with the loss of my Hulk, Thor, and Spidy powers, I only really had the super serum left, other then my new elemental skills. I had a conference though. I remember it clearly…_

Sam really disliked press conferences. She didn't hate them, but she really disliked them. There was always loud talking, way too many reporters, and most of the reporters…they asked stupid questions.

"Samantha will only be making a statement today," said Tony. "No questions will be taken." He stepped down and gave Sam an encouraging smile. She half-smiled nervously back at him.

Sam walked up to the microphone and pulled out a set of cards. She began to read from them. "After the events of the Statue of Liberty, there has been a change on the Avenger's roster." A murmur rippled throughout the crowd. Sam quickly read ahead a few cards. "Oh, screw the cards," she muttered to herself, throwing them behind her back. "Iron Girl is dead."

"But—"

"But I am alive. There will be two people taken my place on the Avengers team." A suspenseful silence hovered in the room. "Spider-Man, and Celestial. No identities will be revealed of these two new Avengers." Sam stepped down and everyone in the room stood up and bombarded her with questions. The good ol' Avengers team was by her the whole way back to the cars. She could help but smile to herself though. She wouldn't be leaving the team.

She was Celestial.

_Yeah. That's it, I guess. Not much to really tell after that. So…tying up loose ends? I locked away my suit, promising myself I wouldn't look back on it until the most extreme scenario came up. Pete and I got into a more…firm relationship._

_The end, I guess. See ya. Thanks for reading this story of mine. One of my friends suggested I wrote down my adventures, so I did. I guess it's nice to just get something off your chest, huh? So that's my story. That's the story of Samantha Miranda Stark. You may take away my powers, my suits, my hope…But there is one thing you __**can't**__ take._

_My family._


	15. Epilogue

_*::*::*:6 YEARS LATER:*::*::*_

**A/N This is it avid readers…**

**Avengerlicious - Thank you! Yes, that was the last chapter, but here's the epilogue. Yep, planning a sequel. I have fantastic ideas :) Thanks again!**

**Noodle Fanatic - Brilliant! Thanks! Allons-y!**

**Monsay - As I said, planning a sequel! :D I'm happy about your enthusiasm!**

"Oh, I love it!" said Sam, holding up the tiny shoes. "Thank you Natasha!" Tony rolled his eyes with a sigh and muttered something about women adoring everything baby sized. Clint smiled.

Peter put his arm around Sam with a grin. "Well that's the last one," he said.

"Alright then," said Megan, subconsciously holding hands with her fiancé. "You said after all the gifts were opened you would tell us what you're naming her!" she said excitedly.

The others agreed in a murmuring response. Sam and Peter exchanged slightly worried glances. "Well…" said Pete. "There's actually been a slight change in plans." He rubbed her shoulder and gave her a look that said: 'You tell them.'

Sam took a breath. "I'm having twins."

Each person in the room had a different response. Steve's eyes widened and Clint's chair slammed forward, no longer leaning on the two back legs. Natasha raised an eyebrow in surprise as Bruce shifted in his seat, slightly uncomfortable in the situation for some odd reason. Megan sat up straight and her fiancé (Jim) squeezed her hand. Thor grinned, happy for Peter and Sam, Pepper's mouth fell open, and Tony…

Well Tony did a spit take into his glass halfway through a drink of water.

After coughing a bit, Tony shook his head. "No. Nope. I'm not old." Sam grinned.

Pepper was the first one to ask questions. "So is it two girls, or a boy and a girl?"

"A boy and a girl," said Peter.

"Names?" wondered Natasha.

"The boy will be named Tobias Ben Parker…"

"And the girl?" asked Pepper.

"Hannah May Parker," responded Peter with a smile.

"And what are their alter ego names going to be?" asked Tony. Sam shifted uncomfortably in the seat and looked at Peter, who sighed..

"Sam and I have actually agreed to give up on being heroes."

Silence rang through the room. "W-What do you mean give up being heroes?!" asked Clint.

"I'm not sure it's easy to go saving the world with a family," said Sam.

"The Incredibles!" said Tony.

"No. We are not going to be heroes with children at stake," said Sam, giving her final answer.

*::*::*::*::*::*

The team was leaving the party and all saying their farewells. Sam felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw Tony. "Dad," she said with a grin, "what is it?" He glanced around.

"Can I talk to you really quick? Privately?"

"Oh, of course." Tony walked into the kitchen with Sam right behind. "What is it?" she asked.

"You remember six years ago, when you had your powers taken away?"

"Yes, Dad, and you promised to never talk to me about it again," said Sam quietly.

"I know, but do you remember that man, Albert Kurt?"

"My biological father?"

"Yes. I did some researched after that whole crazy incident. Most people thought he was the father. He thought he was your father, but he wasn't."

Sam's eyes widened. "What? How is he not my father?"

"I'm getting to that," said Tony. He sat down in a chair at the table and Sam copied his actions. "I also searched your mother. Jessica Thrates. The name sounded slightly familiar, so I did some further digging." He fiddled with his sleeve. "She was a photographer for a newspaper. She did a report on me. I did know her." He looked up at Sam. "You know about my playboy status had before I got into a serious relationship with Pepper, right?"

Sam gaped and jumped out of her chair. "Oh my gosh," she muttered.

Tony smiled and stood up.

"I am your father."

**A/N Alright, my friends and fans have convinced to make this a trilogy :) On comes the next one! I would like inspiration though. It will be focusing on Sam and Peter's kids, but will still have the team in it. So…ideas?**

**Please stay tuned until the next one! It probably won't come up for a while, because I want to focus more on Next Heroes and my Doctor Who fanfic. They haven't been getting any attention!**

**It will be called: It's In Their Blood**


End file.
